Ranton Light
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Light 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' LightFang 'Nickname (optional)' Light 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 05-08-194AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' White/Kumogakuren 'Height' 4'12" 'Weight' 98lb 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos/Piercings' Tattoos: none Piercings: none Scars: '' none '' 'Affiliation Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality' Light Ranton is a shy semi reclusive boy. One look in his eyes and you will see he know hardship but is strong enough to overcome it. He mainly only talks to his parents or other Rantons around the village. His ever watchful nature has trained his eyes to be able to look at a person and tell by the way they walk, stand, or talk, what kind of ninja they are. He also is know to be a fast learner but only if its something he's dedicated to learning. The name Light seems to almost not fit him due to his more shadowy like personality. Although he does like his name very much, maybe he likes the irony''.'' 'Behaviour' Light is known to act quite deffencivly. He is often ill tempered if he is drawn into a multi opponent battle, causing him to make more rash decisions.On the other end of that sword if he can remain calm his mind stays more clear allowing him to hit his mark more often then not. 'Nindo (optional)' (not known to speak much during combat) "leave me alone!" "brother...." (usually followed by an all out attack in a blind rage or, curling up and sulking) 'Summoning' N/a 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton Clan This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed - Great Taijutsu - Great Hand Seals - Above average 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu - Terrible Fuuinjutsu - Below Average 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):15 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:43 pieces 'Jutsu List' Accademy Jutsu: Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique Universal Jutsu: Transformation Technique Chakra Manipulation: Water walking, Cliff Climbing, Tree walking Body Replacement Technique Taijutsu: Taijutsu Style: Tiger Palm - Rank C Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C (learning) 'Allies' Kene Ranton(his fallen brother), Kumogakure Village 'Enemies' None that he considers his enemy as of yet. 'Background Information' Light Ranton was born in to the Ranton Clan and, thanks to his brother, Kene Ranton, he quickly became strong in taijutsu. He also learned how to push him self to be faster then most of his age group due to the many races he and his brother Kene had daily. Kene loved his brother very much and wanted nothing more than to see him grow into a strong shinobi. He took up training his little brother in his fathers place after convincing him it could help them both grow much stronger. From then on he pushed Light harder than anyone ever had trying to prepare him to join the academy at the start of the new year. Although, before he could finish preparing Light he was given a high priority mission into rouge territory. Light promised his brother he would continue to grow strong until he came back home. Although that day never came. Two weeks and Four days after Kene left on his mission a letter came home. After reading the letter Light was hurt severely. It told of his brothers death. Light did not know how to cope with the though of losing his brother and he started becoming more and more reclusive. It took him many months to recover, so long infact that it caused him to miss his admission date for the academy. He was forced to start a year later then most. It mattered little to him when he started he was just content with being there and able to grow stronger. The day he finally let go of his brother he made a new promise, He will become stronger then his brother ever was, or could have hoped to have been. He wrote that down in his own blood on a scroll he keep in his night stand alongside his brothers ninja headband. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) '''''Jutsu Training RP: electromagnetic murder: Electromagnetic Murder: An Electrifying First Day (Electromagnetic Murder, Ninjutsu, Handseals) Electromagnetic Murder: Sparks Over Water (Electromagnetic Murder, Ninjutsu, Handseals) ---- tiger palm style: Tiger Palm Style: Learning the Basics (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu) Tiger Palm Training for Light Ranton (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu) Tiger Palm Training in the presence of others (Tiger Palm style, Balance) Tiger Palm Style: Focus on the Beams (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu, Balance) Tiger Palm Style: A spar with Kaito (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu) Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 2 2-7-13 (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu, Strength) Tiger Palm Style and a bit of team mate help (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu, Strength) Tiger Palm Style: Breaking Through the Metal (Tiger Palm style, Taijutsu, Strength) Tiger Palm style: Final Day (Tiger Palm style, Strength) ---- Academy Test RP: Light Ranton's Acadamy Test'Light Ranton's Acadamy Test (basic academy jutsu and skills) '''Chunin Exam RP: none yet... Main Gate RP: Kumagakure Main Gate RP 1-17-13 (chakra control, genjutsu) Kumogakure Gate Training RP 1/18/13 (taijutsu, Tiger palm start) Kumogakure Main Gate RP 1/19/13 (taijutsu, Tiger Palm style) Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 (speed, taijutsu, Tiger Palm style, ninjutsu) Sparring RP: Kumogakure Genin Tournament (2nd place...) Mission RP: none yet... 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Rikuzu Inuzuka Category:Academy Student Category:Kumogakure Member